This invention relates to a flexible pipe according to which the pipe is formed by multiple layers of different materials, one of which has a vent passage.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view of a flexible pipe according to an embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is an end view of the pipe of FIG. 1.